Time Travel
With seconds to spare, the spirit of Ganemede activated leylines which had seemingly been locked and restricted in the past, granting an unknown number of people throughout its entire history the ability to travel though time. This ability was granted at random to individuals whom had the capacity to change the world in small and large ways... for better or for worse. All in the hopes that the calamity brought on by the Danek Empire and Primal Fear could be prevented. The choices were made at random, for Ganemede had little time to spare. Thus, individuals with the ability to travel were varied. These individuals are termed Wayfarers, and possess a handful of special abilities. Wayfarers can sense and access Waypoints, which are crossroads in time. Waypoints are located in specific places through which Ganemede's space/time leylines cross; thus there are several strewn throughout all the timelines. Wayfarers can take individuals that do not possess the ability with them... but such people must eventually be returned to their own time, lest they suffer from Temporal Feedback. Temporal Feedback are space/time backlashes which occur when someone from a different timeline who is not a Wayfarer remains for too long sometime else... in which case extreme detrimental effects begin to occur to both the Wayfarer and the not-time traveler. These effects vary from person to person. Ganemede also effected a time lock, restricting travel to four timelines in its history. These are the Elder Days, the Age of Discord, the Empire's Rising, and the Fallout Years. Wayfarers are free to travel between all four timelines, which seem to be pivotal for Ganemede's tragic history. However, time continues to flow in those four timelines. Meaning that once a Wayfarer does something in one timeline, it cannot be undone in that same timeline. It has already happened, and time goes on. A Wayfarer's greatest power is the ability to establish either a Legacy or a Paradox. Legacies Through his or her actions, a Wayfarer is able leave a Legacy upon history. Performing some sort of task in a previous time could alter the flow of history in subsequent timelines. Examples of such actions are the establishment of a small settlement which could grow into a majestic city, or the start of a religion, etc. The possibilities are endless for a cunning Wayfarer who wishes to leave his or her legacy on the world... and then explore its possibilities in the future. The Elder Days are the only point in time which do not display a Legacy, given that earlier timelines cannot be accessed for the moment. Paradoxes Where a Legacy basically creates some kind of effect which survives throughout history, a Wayfarer is capable of creating a Paradox. Paradoxes occur when the actions of a time traveler alter or simply erase any basic idea or existence from history. Murdering an individual in the past erases that individual's descendants in later dates, for example. The Elder Days are the only time which Paradoxes don't occur, given that earlier timelines cannot be currently accessed. Warning Paradoxes can be every bit as beneficial or as dangerous as Legacies. However, care should be taken in the attempting of either. Actions taken by Wayfarers might forever alter a small fragment of history, which could be either beneficial or extremely detrimental for the Wayfarer itself. Thus, time travelers should always consider the possibilities their actions might enact. Players are free to submit requests to the staff if they wish to actively attempt a Legacy or Paradox. Likewise, player actions in game might prompt the staff to announce some kind of Legacy or Paradox created by the players' decisions. Submitted Legacies and Paradoxes do not always have to be approved, and some of the submitted ones might have different effects than the ones initially requested.